Love Story
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ross and Laura tell their daughters a very special love story... theirs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anybody but Laura and Ross's little daughters, Isabella and Kaylee. So don't sue. I hope you enjoy it. My new friend on Twitter named admirableLaura and mine's conversation gave me this idea. I hope my story brought her idea to life and did it justice. Review and enjoy. It is so long that it will be split into different chapters.

"Ok beddy bye time munchkin." Ross Lynch said with a smile while he braced himself for the up coming battle of wit and determination that was about to happen. His daughter, Isabella, was quite vocal on not loving the idea of stopping her playing in order to go to bed. She always tried her hardest to stay up as late as she could with stalling tatics. Heck she even tried to stay awake for as long as possible when tucked into bed.

"But dadddddddddyyyyyyy I went to bed last night. Do I really have to go to bed? It is so boring, all you do is sleep and that is not fun. I am not done playing, there is so many games I want to play. And before you say it; I like dreaming when my eyes are open not when they are closed." came the typical-said-everynight- response from the 5 year old girl who was lying on her tummy building a house for her lego family with the multi-colored legos in front of her.

"Bells, we got through this every night. For the hundreth time, yes you need to go to bed. You need sleep in order to have the energy to play hard you like to do. Mommy and I do not want to have a sleepy girl tommarrow when we are ready to play with you girls. Your games can wait until tommarrow so it is time to put away your game and hop into your pjs." Ross said with all the patience of a daddy of 5 years .

Their conversation was interupted by a huge splash of water from upstairs. Soon a yell of "Kaylee, sweetheart, I know you were swimming with Flounder in the ocean but please try to keep the water in the tub. Mommy is trying to wash her little mermaid." could be heard from Laura Lynch to their other daughter. Kaylee,like her twin sister, had a big imagination and was probably pretending she was a mermaid and had gone overboard with her "swimming".

"See Kay gets to keep playing. Why do I have to stop? Not fair." Bella said with a pout and crossed arms. It just made Ross smile at how silly his daughter was being. She would be smiling soon enough as she still needed to have her own bath. This meant more playing with her bathtoys while he struggles to bathe the ever moving little girl. It looks like there will be another bathroom floor covered in pools of water tonight.

"You silly goose, when you clean up your lego, it is bathtime. This means more playing for you and more work for daddy as he makes sure you go to bed squeaky clean." Ross said with a teasing tone in his voice that seemed to be the norm when talking to his daughters. He had to smile when Bella's little eyes lit up at the fact that she got more play time even if she had to get clean while doing it.

According to Bella; the dirtier she is the more fun she seemed to be having. It was very common for Bella to come from playing outside dirty from head to toe but with a big smile on her face and many tales about the adventures she had outside. Then pouts as she is told that she needs a bath which means bye bye dirt until another day.

Tonight was no exception, Bella had come in looking like she had swam in a dirt and dried off by rolling in the grass. Laura had just shaken her head and tried to clean up her squirming little one as best as she could. While she was doing that, Bella rambled on about the day's adventures and Kaylee filled in the blanks that her sister's excitement missed out.

"Well I do like playing with my toys but to play with them I need to go into the water that chases away my dirt and makes me squeak when hugged. So no way hose am I getting into the water, nope, nopers, not happen' daddy." Bella responded with all the sass her parents knew and loved. But Ross just shook his head, scopped Bella upside down and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Daddy, put me down! Right now! I don't wanna go into the water. I don't want to be clean, the dirt is my friend. I want to get dirty tommarrow. Hi mommy. Bye mommy. Mommy help me, daddy is trying to get me clean. Don't let him." Bella loudly protested as her daddy carried her to her bedroom to get her pjs and then to the bathroom where she was put down in order to run the water.

Bella tried to escape but Ross anticipated that she would try to escape in order to make her parents run after her. So before Bella could even try to run, he shut and locked the door which made Bella pout at her plan being ruined.

"Ok baby girl, time to get into the tub. Daddy will try to get you clean as fast as he can so you have more time to play with your toys before bedtime. But first you gotta get undressed". Ross said as he quickly took off Bella's clothing then gathered up the little one who instantly clutched tightly onto his leg then chest.

Once Bella was in the tub, Ross quickly but gently and effectively as he could scrubbed every inch of her tiny body with the turquoise Ross got to her tiny little face, he had to laugh at his daughter sputtering like mad when the water got into her mouth.

But the bathing was done Bella happily played with her toys while Ross watched with a smile. After drying Bella almost like washing machine complete with sound effects which made her laugh and putting on her baby blue onsie, she was carried to her room that she shared with her sister.

"Mommy, I have the bestest idea for a bedtime story. I want to hear daddy and yours lovey dovey, ooey gooey, kissy love story. Every bit of it, no matter if it takes two nights. Was it love at first sight? Was daddy and yours first kiss mushy?" Kaylee said as she rambled on. Her face was alit with her love of anything romantic, sweet or heartwarming. She was always sighing and then squealing over any romantic moment she saw, in real life or in a Disney movie.

"How long did it take daddy to admit he loved you and plant a big wet one on you? Or did mommy plant the first kissy on daddy? How did daddy ask mommy to be his wifey? How about the day that mommy and daddy became wifey and hubby? Or the day Kay and me came into the family? Even if it has some yucky kissy stuff, I wanna know." Bella interjected in the conversation as Ross tucked her in tight.

She wasn't a huge fan of anything romantic or when her parents kissed, she usually hides her eyes and says "yucky", but she does like hearing stories about her parents' lives before her and her sister were born. She knew in her little brain that there will be gushy stuff but she was also knew there would be humor, some sadness and have the most important people in her little life aka her mommy, daddy, her aunts and uncles in it.

Laura just smiled lovingly at Ross as she went over to Bella's bed to kiss her goodnight. The topic of how she and the love of her life fell in love, confessed their feelings, got married and are continuing to live their own fairty tale with their two little princesses was and would always be a favorite topic of hers. She would tell anyone who would listen her gushing, mushy and lovestruck story.

And the fact that her two little sweeties, ok so one sweetie and one little imp, wanted to hear their mommy and daddy's love story made her feel really excited and giddy inside. She had told the girls Ross and hers story many times over the years but this was the first year that she could tell the girls the story and have them actually understand what was being said to them.


	2. Love at First Sight

I am back but still don't own anybody but Bella and Kaylee.

"Ok mommy and daddy met on the first day of "Austin&Ally" *Flashback* Laura nervously walked down the hallway following Anthony the stagehand to the set so she could met her new castmates and hopefully new friends. She had no idea why she was so nervous, she had been on plenty of TV show lots to know what to expect. But in those circumstances, she was a child, not 15 years old, and she had been a guest star, not being saddled with the responsiblity, time and acting required for a starring role.

They came across a room where two attractive men, one redhead and one blonde were talking about the latest football game. Laura stopped in her tracks, when the blonde boy turned around. She saw he was very handsome that her breath hitched inside her throat and she forgot there was another boy in the room.

"Hi. I'm must be our "Ally". Nice to meet you Laura. I hope we can become the bestest of friends." Ross said with a smile that melted Laura's heart as her brain scrambled for a good response to such a friendly greeting. From that simple but friendly greeting she instantly felt at ease and at home at the studio,nervousness gone.

In one a part of Laura's mind, she registered that her hand was out for Ross to shake and words were coming out of her mouth, she prayed that they made sense. No reason to look like a complete doofus in front of a really cute guy who she had a huge feeling would become an important person in her life.

"Hi. Yes I am Ally, I mean I'm Laura. It's nice to meet my Austin, I mean you. I hope we can be best friends too." Ok so not the most sutble or articulate but hey at least she was able to string some words together that made some sense."

For the rest of the day, it seemed like the Fates were having a field day of laughs. Laura was so focused on what Ross was doing and learning as much as she could about him that things seemed to come out of nowwhere for her to walk into. She knew that she was a bit of a rambler, kind of like her character, but it seemed like her tongue had a mind of its own.

It seemed to like twisting her words around until they were a mess of random words that couldn't make up a understandable sentences. She was thankful that Ross just laughed at her like she was messing up in order for Raini, Calum and himself to feel at ease with her and helped her the best first impression. *Flashback*

"Mommy, you were really funny. Furniture and doors have no feet so they can't move. So daddy looked like a Prince huh? I love love; daddy and you having that magic inner feeling makes me even happy in my tummy. Then what happened?; Did you guys kiss. I want to hear the story about yours and daddy's first kiss." Kaylee interjected into the storytelling.

"Patience baby doll. It takes mommy and daddy a long time, according to daddy and me, to have our first kiss. We had years of pretending that we were just friends and were not falling in love with each other each time we saw each other. Your aunts and uncles also made a game of thinking of ways to get daddy and I to admit our love and do the kissing we both wanted to.

But daddy and mine's first kiss was everything I had dreamed about since I was your age; sweet, romantic and definitely magical


	3. First Kiss

*Flashback* Ross collasped on his bed. He was tired from being up at 6 am, working all day long on set on the upcoming episode. He would never get complain about spending as much time with some of the most important people in his life which included Raini, Calum as well as the love of his life, Laura.

Just like whenever he thought, saw or around Laura, a smile from ear to ear quickly formed as well as a love song in his heart. When they were together, he felt like he was walking on Cloud 9 or at least bouncing around like he was walking with shoes filled with helium. She just brought out the best version of himself as well as the hopeless and lovesick man he is.

Growing up Ross had always had a songbook nearby to jot down lyrics that popped into his head during the day, even if it was only a few random sentences or words that jumped out to him or they would bug him until he does. This had helped write many of R5's hits but Ross also wrote page after page of beautiful, poetic, sweet and romantic love songs dedicated to Laura and his love for her.

Ross's brothers, sister, Laura's sister Vanessa and their best friends Raini and Calum had been matchmaking Ross and Laura for as long as they could remember, sometimes in obvious and sometimes sutble ways. But they had enough of Ross and Laura denying their hearts' true desire and pretending they weren't in love so a plan was hatched to get them together.

So Laura was invited to a R5 concert complete with backstage passes to hang out with R5 after the concert. Ross was totally surprised but happy to hear her talking down the hall with Rydel about how excited she was to be at a R5 concert. Laura had always wanted to go to a concert; she had heard Ross singing some of the songs during the casts' jam sessions.

"Dude not that I am mad cause I am thrilled that Laura is here. But seriously dude, give a guy some warning. I mean she could have walked in and seen me being a whirlwind of a dork, bouncing on the couches and screaming at the top of my lungs. If she had, I would not only die with embarassment but come back to life to kill you." Ross said pulling Riker to the side and talking in a low but excited\worried tone.

"Relax bro. You have been in love and known Laura for two years. Believe me Laura loves your goofy, childish and dorky self, every inch of it. If she had walked into the room and saw you being you, all she would have done is smile. You know the exact million dollar smile and laugh that turns you into Ross jello.

We brought her here for three reasons; to hang out with us cause we love her like a sister. 2) she's your dream girl that you can't stop talking about so her being here will make you happy which makes us happy. And 3) as a band we decided that you and her should do the sweet and romantic song "You Can Come to Me" (to me the song has no drama associated with it) that will lead to some ooey, gooey, lovey dovey, sweet and romantic moments." Riker said with a mischievous, sly tone.

Ross was enthusiastic that he got to sing a love song with the girl of his dreams once again. He had felt like he was in heaven where Laura and he were the only two people in the world when they had been on stage singing the song. He was surprised that he not only remembered the words but actual sang cause he had been in a whole new world. Ross always went into a daze when he stared into those chocolate pools that had the power to capture him, soul and all, and listened to the angelic voice that was his angel.

During the concert, Ross was literally bouncing around the stage and belting out the lyrics with a huge smile on his face,more then usual,while waiting on baited breath for the part of the show where he will be singing with Laura. He couldn't wait to once again show the world the beautiful voice styles of Ms Marano and be on stage with an duet was near the end of the show.

"We have an immense treat for all you guys. Do you guys know of a very entertaining, hilarious and an amazing show called "Austin&Ally"? (the audience screamed so loud that everyone on stage had to cover their ears) Ok I take that as a yes. Well say hello to Ms "Ally" herself, the talented and beautiful Laura Marano!" Rydel said with a huge smile and a gesture towards backstage.

Laura walked out waving and smiling from ear to ear, looking oh so gorgeous in a red sleeveless, floral printed dress with hair in bouncy curls. The audience screamed their excitement and anticipation of a duet between Ross and Laura. Ross almost missed his cue to start singing because he was mesmorized by Laura's beauty and million watt smile but a nudge from Laura brought him back to earth.

The duet captured the audience's full attention, no one made any noise, not a peep. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath afraid that a single sound could ruin the magical moment on stage. Ross and Laura seemed to have forgotten that anyone but them was there. Their eyes had locked when the music began and held, they were looking deep into the other's person's heart and soul. As they sang they seemed to realize that this song wasn't just words but a love confession that will never quit no matter what life brings.

There wasn't any space between Ross and Laura. Ross took the chance and took her hand to squeeze a message of "I love you" which Laura responded back to. When the last note trailed off, that didn't stop the love flowing through the air between Ross and Laura. In fact it got even stronger, they didn't even register the fact that the song was over but just contined to stare deep into each other's eyes, the sparks flying through the air and drawing them even closer.

Their hands went from one hand being held by the other to both of Laura's hands being gently placed on Ross's shoulders and his hands on her waist. Their lips were two magnets being brought together, slowly but surely. They were so close to kissing, something they had wanted to do for 2 years but it was the collective gasp and awws from the audience that woke them up from their lovely dream.

So with a "Maybe we will get our chance to have that one special and magical moment some other time, hopefully alone" loving smile, Laura left the stage. Ross kept his gaze backstage where Laura was now listening to his mom gushing about their almost kiss and duet. Rocky had to walk up beside him and poke his back to wake him from his dream. So with a sigh, it was back to the concert, not that Ross would ever ever forget about the almost kiss.

Ross was thinking so much about the almost kiss that during "Crazy4You", he once again looked backstage where Laura was smiling and waving at him coyly. He had no idea what went through his mind at that moment, all he knew was that his feet walked over to the side of the stage and tenderly as possible took a hold of Laura's face to kiss her.

Both Ross and Laura felt sparks, fireworks, the earth move and angels sing, just like what every romance novel described, only 10x better then anything Ross or Laura could have ever imagined. When Ross and Laura pulled apart, their faces were alight with love and there were whispers of "I love you" being exchanged while their foreheads touched. *Flashbacks*

"Really daddy,mommy and you almost kissed on stage in front of all those people?.What happened to kissing when no one was watching? I guess that song was more romantic then I thought. I know the rest of the story, you and mommy have more sweet,lovey dovey moments that lead to you two being hubby and wifey and having a fairy tale story that Kay loves" Bella said with sass as she looked at her parents upside down with her feet on her backboard.

Laura just playfully hit Bella with her pillow but with a big smile on her face as she recalled one of the moments that will forever be engrained into her mind. After all these years, she could still taste the mint of Ross's chapstick mixed in with the sweat pouring down his forehead. Laura could as well feel the love, sparks, adoration and complete happiness that both parties felt and still feel whenever their lips met, even after 10 years of being together.

" After mommy and daddy's first kiss, we had a lot more kisses, hand holding, gooey lovey dovey words and other things you girls are used to seeing mommy and daddy do. We were living our own fairy tale where the princess and prince live happily ever after." Ross said with a lovesick smile at his very own Queen who returned it just as loving complete with a blown kiss.

Kaylee sighed happily at the fact that her parents had the same type of love that her favorite Princesses had with their Princes, little hands propping up her chin as she laid on her tummy, enjoying every moment of the story.

" Mommy, how did daddy ask you to be his Princess forever? His wifey?. Her innocent question made her parents just smile wide. Ross took Laura's hand and kissed it tenderly as the memories of that sweet day when Ross asked Laura the most important question of their young life came back to them both


	4. Proposal

*Flashbacks*

21 year old Laura was happier then she ever thought had a very promising, long lasting acting career that enabled her to grew as an actress and person where she worked with people she respected and liked. Also she had been dating the man of her dreams for the past 4 years, through hard and tough times. Over the years, their love deepened, strengthed and reached its level of perfection. Ross and Laura had always wished they had true love in their lives and with each other they had found it.

As a teenager she had always thought it was silly but kind of adorable when girls wrote their crushes' names along with their own names or combining the names as if they were married on every piece of paper they could find. Laura had done it enough times since dating Ross but it went wild. Hey it wasn't her fault that "Laura Lynch" sounded so right, perfect and like her last name, no offense to her parents, was meant to be "Lynch".

Laura knew that 21 was young to get engaged but since she turned 20 she had been dreaming about what hers and Ross's life would be like if they got married. She had a strong feeling that their lives as a married couple would just be an extension of them now; head over heels in love with it getting even stronger and deeper with life experience and living each day together.

Even though she dreamed about how Ross would propose to her, nothing beat what happened on May, 14th 2015. Ross had texted her: "Good morning. I hope your dreams last night was as sweet as mine was, all I have to do was dream about you. Hope you have a good day. I will be picking you up at 7 tonight for a surprise. I love you"

That night Laura jumped into a warm shower, scrubbed her hair and body squeaky clean and tried on at least 5 outifts using Vanessa as a sounding board by sending her photos over the phone to ask her what was the best outfit. She ended up wearing a simple, frilly, slightly form fitting, above the knee red dress with her hair curled around her shoulders. Ross was there, looking handsome as ever in a red dress shirt, red tie and black pants, hair ruffled, right at 7.

"Ross Lynch, what is my big surprise? I am nearly dying over here. I mean I love surprises but with at least some hints. Am I overdressed? Underdressed? Can I have a small hint please. If you give me a hint, I promise I won't ask anymore questions. Pretty please." Laura said with a hint of a puppy pout and eyes. She knew that Ross couldn't resist her sad puppy look, he crumbles within a minute of her using it. Laura tried not to use it often but sometimes a girl needs a little advantage over her boyfriend.

"Oh no little lady. There is no way that I am going to tell you my big surprise, all I will say is that hopefully this will be a magical, sweet and romantic night for both of us. It doesn't matter what I have plannned, you look gorgeous as always and like always I probably will have a hard time keeping my eyes off you." Ross said with a smile at his girlfriend's attempt.

He knew that Laura liked to use her big brown eyes to get him to spill and usually it works. But not tonight so Ross just took her hand, kissed it and tried to hold in his anxiety and nervousness at his secret being unearthed before it was reveal time.

They drove to the beach where Laura's mouth dropped when she saw a table with a deep purple tablecloth with tall white chandles on it, rose petals around it and two bell jars covering two plates. It was like something from the romance movies both Laura and Ross love, a private and romantic dinner by the sea. It turns out that dinner was spaghetti with rich tomato sauce, big juicy meatballs and homemade garlic bread.

There were many times where Ross would feed Laura from his own fork only to catch the tail end of one of the noddles which they both would eat until their lips would met (think of "Lady&the Tramp"). While they ate, they alternated between talking about what was new in their lives since they talked last night until 2 am and just sneaking loving glances at the other as they ate only to look away with a smile after being caught.

" I need your help. I know on the "Today's Show" tommarrow I will get the question about what is it that I love about you. I have gotten that question so much on the years that I might need to go through the list and see which ones I haven't use. I might have to pick your brain about qualities I haven't gushed, I mean told the public of what I love most about you.

Well first of all from the moment we met, I felt sparks and a little voice inside my head was telling me that the young lady in front of me would be someone extremely important to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You make my life so much better then I ever could have dreamed of it being and I hope that never changes.

You are the woman I have dreamed about meeting since I was a little boy; sweet, down to earth, caring, kind, easy to talk to and be around. You also have the same morals, values and love of family and friends as me, are a hopeless romantic and of course is beautiful inside and out. I love everything about you from the top of your hair to the tips of your toes, the only thing I would I ever want to change is your last name to Lynch."

As Ross was talking, Laura's expression went from adoration and love shinning through as her boyfriend who she loved with all her heart described all the qualities of hers. Even though she has heard it for years but it still makes her melt and fall even more in love with Ross each time. When she heard the last sentence, a lightbulb went off in her head and her mouth dropped open.

"Laura, I want to ask you if you would please be my life partner, my soulmate, my lover, my best friend and my you say yes, you would be making me the happiest man in the entire universe." While talking, Ross had dropped down to his kness and held out a beautiful diamond ring that had the main diamond shaped as a heart and smaller diamonds engraved in the band.

Laura's response was throwing herself into Ross's arms and raining kisses complete with a long, passionate and love filled kiss on the lips that said her answer. Then it was time to call their families and friends to tell them of the amazing news whose happiness practically erupted their eardrums with the squeals, shrieks and of course cheers of "Congradulations! coming over the phone". *flashback*

"Awww daddy. That was so sweet and one of the most romantical thing ever. I will never ever ever see the beach or spaghetti again. Now please I want to hear about the wedding where you and mommy become hubby and wifey. I bet mommy made the most beautifullest princess ever seen, more beautiful then Ariel and of course daddy made a handsomeest prince ever." Kaylee said as she hugged her pillow and did an adorable little girl squeal of joy.

"You are so right, ladybug, your mommy definitely looked like a princess, no a Queen, Daddy's Queen, on our wedding day. But to me, mommy always looks beautiful in whatever she wears. That day was definitely a magical and special day for mommy and me" Ross said as he and Laura glanced at each other, love shinning from their eyes and every pore of their bodies, blew silent kisses and mouthed "I Love You" to each other.


	5. Wedding

*Flashbacks*

The months leading up to the wedding were not as stressful as people might have thought. Like Ross and Laura expected, their family and best friends were over the moon estatic for them. They had been matchmaking them for years now so they were thrilled Ross and Laura whom they love and care for were joining their lives together.

The wedding was planned for a sunny, warm May spring day at a secluded part of the local beach where hardly anyone went. It was a simple, kind of DIY wedding, family-best friends invited wedding that had all the romantic, classic and tradition aspects of the wedding that little girls plan out.

In order for the wedding not to be crashed by the paparrazzi and pretty much every magazine to get pictures and information on the wedding, some trickery and lots of family help was needed to prevent that from happening. Ross and Laura wanted to keep their wedding private from prying eyes, like every other celeb couple.

Not many businesses were used. For the cake, venue decorations, music, photography and flowers, family and friends used their own resources and of course the local grocery store for those details. Only Laura,Ross and the wedding parties's clothing were bought from a store and of course the rings.

When the media asked questions about the wedding, Ross and Laura would tell them the barest information; the wedding was in the summertime with friends and family, a month later then the actual wedding date. Ross and Laura had yet to decide if they want to throw them a bone and send them one picture, their choice but only if they felt like it.

The day of the wedding was a beautiful, picture perfect kind of day; Laura couldn't sleep a wink the night before, she was too excited that the day she had been waiting for since she was a little girl, the day she would marry her soulmate, had finally arrived.

The girls the night before had a bachlorette party consisting of going to the local bar to have some drinks, not enough to get drunk or anything, and of course dancing to come home to spend the rest of the night chit chatting and having some good ole girl time.

The guys and girls got up early to get ready, both Ross and Laura had perma grins on their faces and were literally bouncing with joy. The beach area looked like something out of Ross and Laura's dreams; the aisle was lined with rose petals of every color, an arch was covered with loads of wild flowers of every color, white beach chairs and the tables were all decorated in teal, Carribean blue and liliac colors.

Ross, looking handsome in his suit. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful lady gliding down the aisle in a lace strapless gown that enhanced her curves and lithe little body with her curly hair pinned back with a bejeweled barrette and an ear to ear smile on her face. It matched her soon to be husband's and it was like there was no one else in the room but Ross and Laura.

The wedding ceremony went by so fast, Ross and Laura could barely hear the priest's words as they were too busy staring deep into each other's eyes. They mentally told the other person just how much they love them and how they can't wait to spend the rest of their lives with them. The words: "Ross and Laura have decided to write their own vows" reawaken them to the fact that they weren't exactly alone and needed to wake up for the next part of the wedding or they would never get married.

"Laura, this is my promise to you; I will love you now, forever and beyond with the same unconditonal love and acceptance of self that you give to me. I love you with all my heart and soul. Hopefully I will be able to show you each and every day how blessed I am to have someone like you in my life, loving me and making my life that much better and brighter then I ever thought possible. You are my dream, my love, my soulmate, my best friend and my life. I love you." Ross said as tears started to pool in his eyes as he poured his heart to Laura but she, with tears in her own eyes, wiped them gently away as she lovingly smiled at him.

"Ross, you are exactly what I pictured as a child what my soulmate would be like; it was like you were made by God just for me; the other half of my soul..The better half of me. I can't and don't want to imagine my life without you. It was like I hardly was living before you came into my life making it better then I could ever have imagined. I love you with all my heart and soul and I know that will never change. I will love you now and forever, even after forever ends. I love you."

When the priest said the most magical words: "You may now kiss the bride", Ross gathered Laura into his arms, dipped her and planted the most passionate, tender, loving kiss on her willing lips. The answer to why the new Mr and Mrs Ross and Laura Lynch didn't hear the thunderous roar of applause and playful hoots from their guests is they were too involved with their first kiss as husband and wife.

For the rest of the night, Ross and Laura couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear and seeking out their spouse for more kisses, no matter how short they were. Also they couldn't stop their eyes from drifting down to their hands to their newly acquired jewelry that reminded them that this was not a dream; they are now married to their soulmates and they have a new husband\wife.

The night was spent with some heartfelt speeches that had some humor, wit, support and lots of love from the bridal party and best man (Raini,Vanessa, Riker, Calum, Ryland, Rydel and Rocky) and of course the parents. At the end of each speech, the participant got a hug, kiss on the check from Ross and Laura as their eyes filled with love at the words the person said about them.

Of course the reception was filled with lots of yummy, rich food and super sweet and scrumptious wedding cake and treats that filled every inch of the guests' tummies. Only a dancing party with lots of music that made your toes tap and got your butt out of your seat to enjoy the rthym of the music could get rid of all those calories.

There was a hoot and holler when it came to the garter and bouquet toss, there was no shoving or pushing, well too hard just some playful pushing but in the end everyone had a good laugh when Riker caught the garter and Vanessa caught the bouquet. All in all it was a night to remember and to kick off Ross and Laura's new life as a married couple. *Flashback*

"Everytime I hear that story from daddy and you, it gets even musher, sweeter and romantical. Not that I mind cause it is just another example of why daddy and you are like the people Kay loves to hear about at bedtime, so in love that you kiss a lot and be all gushy. Sounds like a really really pretty day for daddy and you.

You guys are fortune tellers, you predicted that Auntie Nessa and Uncle Riker got married like you guys. You two are good. Daddy did you have any idea that Kay and I were growing in mommy's tummy before she told you? Bella said.

She was using her teddy bear as a pillow and was trying to pretend she didn't have the gushy, "aww that is so romantic" feeling in her tummy as she listened to a story that proved how much in love her mommy and daddy were.

"No daddy had no idea that you and Kaylee were in mommy's tummy. Mommy is a good secret keeper. But the way she told me of you guys was a funny and entertaining story, one that she still teases me about even now." Ross said with a teasing lit in his voice as he glanced at his struggling not to laugh wife.


	6. I'm Pregnant

*Flashbacks*

24 year old Laura had found out this morning the most wonderful news; that she was going to be a mommy. Good thing she was alone cause there was a lot of screaming, squealing, jumping up and down and floating on air with a goofy smile on her face around the house.

Along with marrying her dream man,she had also dreamed about having her own little family and now it was coming true. Dreams of what her baby would look like and what personality would they have?. Laura couldn't wait to find out what the child will look like, be like, hold them in her arms and just watch them grow up to wonderful young man\woman.

Laura knew that Ross would be just as thrilled about the upcoming birth of their son\daughter. He had always said he loved growing up with his brothers and sister, he never felt lonely, always had a confident, playmate and someone who understands you as a person and can go through life together with.

The baby wasn't even born yet and already she knew her daughter\son was a lucky little one. They will have parents that will love them unconditionally, be there through good and tough times with the same amount of care, love, acceptance and trust. Ross and Laura would also be there for all events and activities their child would be interested in as their own cheering section. Or if the child need to talk about life and it's problems or share in an exciting moment his or her parents would be there as well if it was time for the parents to be kids again.

Laura had the perfect plan to tell her loving hubby about the baby; get a parents- to- be card, make a dinner with baby related foods, drop subtle hints in the dinner conversation and of course play music associated with children and babies in the background. Hopefully Ross would get the hint so they could start celebrating but Laura had the feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

Ross came home, with a kiss and a "hello beautiful", Laura and he sat down for dinner; baby back ribs, baby carrots, corn, dinner rolls and for desert cheesecake. Ross was chattering on about his day on the set of "Family Chaos" so Laura just sat back and let her husband ramble on, she was in no hurry to rush into the big news.

"So sweetheart, did you get a phone call from the producer of "First Kiss"? I know that you will get the part. I mean I know how talented of an actress you are and how you pour yourself into every role until you become that person so they would have to be stupid not to choose you." Ross said in between the bites of the delcious food. He had been thinking of that phone call all day.

"No George Squire didn't call today. But it is a good thing that he didn't cause I will unfortunately have to turn it down. I mean I have a project in the works that will take up most of my strength, energy, thoughts and time for the next 9 months in order to make sure it is a success. Plus this project is one we need to work together on since we are the ones who started it so it is only fair that we do it together. It is not the right time for a movie" Laura said with a secret smile, praying that Ross got the hint.

"Really honey? You are going to turn down a starring movie role in order to finish renovating our backyard? I doubt it will take 9 months, maybe like 2 months at least. Laur, I can get my brothers and Calum to help me with the renovation, it isn't that big of a job. By the time you get home, you will have a beautiful backyard to relax in. Don't say no just yet before you think about it clearly." Ross said trying to convince Laura not to sell herself short on a wonderful opporunity for her.

"I was so not talking about the backyard renovation which you are so so so not going to do yourself. Unless you are dying to visit the emergency room when you get hurt pretending to be a renovator. Anyway, I will think about the movie and in the meantime I made this new playlist today, why don't you put it in and tell me what you think?" Laura suggested, a little peeved that her husband was being so blind about what she was trying to tell him. If he didn't get it after the CD, it was time for the big guns, the card.

When the nursery rhymes and children's songs\lullabies came on, Ross just sang along with the ones he knew in between bites of food and an adorable game of footies with Laura under the table. Turns out he thought that since one of Laura's co-stars adopted a baby recently, she had babies on the mind which meant they needed to sit down and talk about maybe starting their own family.

Laura felt like groaning or even hitting her head with her hand in frustration. Ok last effort, one to really enforce the big secret; Laura got up, got the card and slid it across the table. Ross lifted his eyebrows, a card what was the occassion?, but opened it wordless and his mouth dropped at the words printed inside.

"I just wanted to say hi. Even though I am the size of a pea, I am looking forward to being able to meet you face to face in 9 months. I know you will be the best daddy ever and I already love you. I can't wait for my ears to develop and my little legs to have the strength to kick so we can start our daddy to child talks.

Love your son\daughter

xoxoxoxoxo"

Ross's mind clicked in as what Laura was trying to tell him all night. "Uh what. We're going to be parents!. We are having a baby!. You and me are going to have a son or daughter in 9 months, an addition to the family!. OMG this is even better then the movie deal!. This tops anything I ever could have imagined!. I am so excited, no ecstatic. I love you so much and I already love this baby"

Ross drops the card, pushes his chair out, scoops Laura up into a gigantic hug, spinning her around and raining kisses all over her face and then dropping down to his knees to press a kiss to her tummy and whispering "I love you" to his son or daughter. Then of course it was really time to celebrate with the cheesecake while talking about the type of person they hoped their child would be.*Flashback*


	7. Sweet Dreams

"You are such a silly billy daddy. Mommy was trying to tell you about Kaylee and me but you didn't listen. I wonder who wrote that note in the card? Kay or me? I know you and mommy were really happy that you guys got a baby but were you guys happy when you found out that you guys would have two babies?" Bella said she she struggled to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to go to sleep but wanted to hear more stories but the Sandman seemed to be winning.

"When daddy and I found out that we were going to have two beautiful babies, we were really really happy. That just meant that we were going to have two little girls to love and care for, we could not have asked for anything better. Now it is time for our two little angels to go to slumberland, I see those little eyes closing. So sweet dreams my loves. We will see you in the morning." Laura said as Ross and her tucked Kaylee and Bella into their cozy beds with their favorite stuffed animals tucked in their arms. Then with lots of kisses and "I love you", Ross and Laura left Bella and Kaylee to their dreams.

The End


End file.
